Simplify the following expression: ${5(7-3r)-(2r+8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{7-3r}{)} - (2r+8) $ $ {35-15r} - (2r+8) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 35-15r {-1(}\gray{2r+8}{)} $ $ 35-15r {-2r-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-15r - 2r} + {35 - 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-17r} + {35 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-17r} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $-17r+27$